


Worth It

by LilianaSnow



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childbirth, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Postpartum Depression, Surrogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow





	Worth It

"I've been thinking."

"You're always thinking, Mikey," Gabe told him, sighing softly and looking at him. "Sometimes, I worry you think too much."

"No, seriously. I was thinking about Frank and Gee." Mikey looked at him. "You know how good they are with the kids."

"Yeah. They are. They're great with them, they love them. Where you going with this?"

"Well... You know they want kids. But Gee's afraid of the responsibility, and... Frank can't handle pregnancy." He sighed. "I want to surrogate for them."

"Mikes-"

"No, hear me out. I can have kids, I know how to take care of myself. There's pregnancy-safe medications I can have. If they agree, the kid'll be part both of them. Just one baby. They don't want a surrogate because they'd feel bad for him or her. After all they've done for us... It's the least I can do."

Gabe bit his lip. "If you want our consent... You have to ask Pete too."

"I asked Pete first." He blushed softly. "But I want permission from both of you before I offer them. I don't want you to be upset by it."

Gabe sighed, and he closed his eyes. He thought softly, and though he was hesitant, he nodded. "You promise this isn't just an excuse to get pregnant?"

"No. I really want to help my brother."

Gabe nodded again. "You can offer. If they say yes-"

"If they say yes, I'm using artificial insemination. And I'm going to stay medicated."

"Okay." He sighed and looked him in the eyes. "You can do it."

* * *

"Mikes, we can ask you to do that," Gerard told him, squeezing his little brother's hand. "I can't ask you to carry a baby for me."

"No, seriously, Gee. You deserve to be parents. And after everything you've done to help me and Gabe and Pete and the kids... It's the least I can do." He smiled at him. "You'd be a great dad. You should be able to have that opportunity. You'd be there every step of the way, right up to the baby's birth. The baby will be yours and Frank's, both of yours. And I'm not the mother. I know that. I'm... I'm the aunt."

"Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"Of course I'm sure, Gee."

Frank nodded, biting his lip. "So, uh... I'm down. But how would... You know... Cause I don't want to cheat on my husband, especially not with his brother."

"It's okay. You just need to jerk it into a cup." He smiled softly. "I can do the baby making with just that."

Frank nodded, looking at Gerard. He got up and spoke in hushed voices with him, and they made a decision then and there.

"Deal." Frank smiled softly at Mikey, and Gerard hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

"Thank you so much, Mikey. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Gerard," he told him sincerely, smiling softly at him.

* * *

A few weeks after that, after they had all discussed extensively what they were doing and how Mikey would get knocked up this time, Frank went into the bathroom with a small cup. He brought himself to a climax as quickly as he possibly could, and left the cup there. Mikey knew what he was doing, and he lay back to knock himself up with the sample. He stayed down for a little while, closing his eyes.

Mikey reflected on how happy his brother had looked when they had agreed to help him extend his family. Frank was happy too. They had wanted babies forever, and now Mikey- with ten babies of his own- wasn't busy making more of his own. After all of the little stuff that Gerard and Frank had done, and the many times that they had gone out of their way for him, it was truly no trouble for Mikey to offer his brother the ability to have a family. He took a deep breath and left the room, returning with a slight smile to his brother and Frank.

"Are you pregnant?" Frank asked, biting his lip.

"It might not have caught," he warned him. "But I'd say it's definitely within the realms of possibility."

Frank and Gerard both hugged him tightly. Gerard was crying, squeezing him close to his chest.

"Thank you, Mikey. Thank you so much." He let go of him after a little bit, still crying.

"Of course, baby, of course."

* * *

Three weeks after, Mikey woke up suddenly. Gabe was up and downstairs with his kids. Pete was humming softly to Mikey, and running a hand through his hair. Mikey pushed Pete off him and ran to their bathroom, emptying his stomach into the trash can in a familiar pose. Pete rushed to his side, and Mikey looked up at him.

"You okay, baby?" Pete asked softly, rubbing the small of his back.

"I'm just... Just fine." He smiled weakly. "Just... Need to get a test."

Pete sighed, nodding. "Yeah. I'll pick one up for you. Just... Tell your brother first, the results.

Mikey smiled. "I will." He stood up and flushed the toilet, then brushed his teeth.

True to his word, Pete brought him a test. Mikey took it shortly after.

Staring at the baby-blue test, he waited for the message to show up. He had his phone on hand, just in case. His leg bounced anxiously, nervous. He was really hoping that he was pregnant. His brother deserved to have a baby, and he knew he'd be happy to be able to send him the photographic evidence he would have his baby. He knew Gerard would be so excited to have the evidence.

He looked from the mirror to the test, where the result was beginning to load up.  _Pregnant._

A tear streamed down his cheek, and he called Gerard quickly.

"Hello?" Gerard greeted when he picked up.

"I'm pregnant, Gee. I'm pregnant."

On the other end he heard the sound of squeals and happy, relieved laughter. He grinned as his brother spoke. "Really? Oh my god, thank you."

"Of course, of course. I'm sending you a picture of the test," he told him.

"You had better."

* * *

Gerard and Frank grinned when they met up with Mikey and Pete. Gabe had taken the kids to an amusement park, and it was just a sonogram. More for Frank and Gerard than anything else.

"I'm so excited," Gerard greeted them. "I can't thank you enough, Mikes." He hugged him tightly, earning a smile from Mikey.

"Anything for you. Anything you need." He smiled.

Inside, Mikey relaxed into one of the chairs and set a hand on his stomach. Mikey was planning on joining the family right after the appointment, but Frank and Gerard were itching for photos of their baby. Mikey looked at his brother.

"You excited?"

"Yes," Gerard answered. He and Frank were bouncing their legs in anticipation. "We're gonna get to see our baby!"

"Yes, you are." He smiled. "I'm excited to. You deserve to see your baby. You deserve to be a dad."

Gerard hugged him tightly, smiling brightly. Frank was squeezing Gerard's arm, grinning like a damn fool and staring at his brother-in-law. Pete was kissing Mikey's cheek, holding him close.

"Mr. Way?" called the receptionist.

Mikey stood up and grabbed his coat, making his way toward the ultrasound room. Pete followed him, and so did Frank and Gerard. When the doctor tried to stop them, Mikey shook his head.

"They're with me, all of them."

"Oh?" The doctor raised her eyebrow.

"Pete's here for moral support, and I'm surrogating this time. These are my brother and brother in law, Gerard and Frank." He smiled.

The doctor nodded, then gestured for them to walk into the exam room. Mikey laid on the table, smiling up at the doctor. He lifted his shirt to allow for the gel to be applied. He relaxed into the familiarity of the exam, smiling at the screen as a picture began to appear. Gerard looked up at the screen, with his hand wrapped around Mikey's wrist, and started crying. Frank sobbed, gripping Gerard's arm. He dropped his head for a moment and then looked back up, eyes brimming with tears at the little bubbles of life inside of his brother in law.

Mikey grinned at them as the doctor moved the little wand.

"You're having twins, Mr. Way," the doctor informed him.

"Twins?" Gerard repeated, voice hopeful and happy through his tears. He hugged Mikey tightly, grinning wider. "Oh, thank you so much, Mikey, thank you."

"I put them there," Frank bragged.

"I put them there myself, Frank, you weren't even in the room!" Mikey batted at Frank's arm, grinning as he looked at how happy his brother was.

"Would you like pictures?" the doctor asked.

"Please," Frank and Gerard said at the same time, grinning at them.

"I need pictures," Gerard insisted softly. "I need the proof this is real."

Mikey smiled at the doctor. "Yes. He's been wanting a baby of his own for years."

The pictures were printed off and given to the couple. Mikey smiled as Frank held the photos to his chest, crying happy tears.

* * *

When they got to the park, the kids were all drinking and eating. Gabe was watching them, smiling happily.

"Hey," Mikey greeted, sliding next to his children and his husband. "How's everything been?"

"Hectic in the first half hour, but we've got it." Gabe smiled and kissed Mikey gently. "You?"

"I'm fine. Hungry though, can someone pass me a sandwich?" he asked. When Elena handed him one, he thanked her happily. "Famished. That happens when you're eating for three."

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Ellie asked.

"Twins?" Gabe gasped, looking at him. "You aren't..."

"I am." He smiled at him.

"Dad? You're pregnant again?" asked Sam, surprised. "I thought-"

"I'm surrogating for Uncle Frank and Uncle Gerard," Mikey explained to his kids, who were staring. "These babies aren't going to be your little brothers or sisters. They're your cousins. They're in my tummy but they're going to Uncle Gerard's home." He smiled.

"But why aren't they in Uncle Frank's tummy?" Ellie asked.

Frank scowled for a moment and glared at Gerard, who was trying not to laugh. The guitarist answered the question. "Because Uncle Gee and I can't have babies on our own, so we needed some help. Your Daddy volunteered."

"Oh... Okay!" She seemed happy with that. "Are they going to be identical?"

"I don't know, baby. They might be, or they might not be." Mikey pulled her onto his lap, kissing her head gently. "But that doesn't matter, because we'll love them either way."

"Will we still get to love them if they're our cousins?"

"Yes, you will, baby. You're still going to see them."

"Okay!" She smiled and returned to her food.

Mikey looked around. "Where's Alex?"

"He went to win some stuffed animal Ellie was ogling." Gabe kissed his cheek. "I think he wants to look good in front of Tori on that class trip."

Mikey laughed, shaking his head. "I hope he wins it."

Frank and Gerard grinned at the family. Frank pulled out the sonogram picture to show Gabe. "Your husband is honestly the best," he told him.

"Which one?" Gabe asked. Frank smacked his shoulder.

* * *

Gabe kissed Mikey's neck gently, rubbing his growing stomach. "You look beautiful," he whispered softly.

Mikey blushed. "Gabe, I didn't even brush my hair yet."

"Doesn't mean you're not beautiful." He pulled him back from the counter a little, rocking him softly. "Just means you've got messy hair."

Mikey sighed softly, continuing to put together the sandwiches he was working on making. "I love you, Gabe. But not right now. We'll be late."

"To what? A silly picnic? We don't have to be there at a certain time." He smiled. "We can be as late as we want-"

"Gabe, help me finish this or you don't get to touch me for a week."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mikey slapped his ass with a dish rag, shaking his head.

* * *

Mikey laughed as Gabe crowded next to Gerard to see the picture on the screen. Gerard was grinning as the technician pointed out the genders of the babies.

"Gabe, these aren't your babies," Mikey reminded him.

"Yeah, fuck off," Gerard scolded, not really caring.

"My husband, my niece and nephew. I want to see the pictures," Gabe defended.

"Gabe, babe, you're crowding out Frank. Back up a bit."

Gabe moved reluctantly, watching as Frank beamed. "I love you, Mikeyway," the father-to-be declared. "Not like I love your brother, but you are great."

"That's why I married him," Gabe replied.

* * *

Mikey was sitting in his brother's living room, sipping a cup of decaf and watching them run back and forth to get stuff baby-safe. Gerard had called in a panic about the nursery, and of course that dragged Pete and Gabe out of bed. They had decided against trying to handle it over the phone, so Pete had stuck envelopes under Elena, Sam, and Alex's bedroom doors with some pocket money and notes saying 'If you help me with your siblings today, you get to keep it. Your uncles are nesting.' Gabe had driven Mikey over to give some tips.

"No, ALL of the outlets. Trust me, it took me ages to realize it but that helps the most," Mikey was repeating for the third time as Frank prepared to put the outlet covers away.

Frank fixed the problem, and Gerard started obsessing over the zip-tie baby locks on his cabinet. Mikey lay his head back and looked at Gabe.

"They're idiots," he whispered softly. "I'm exhausted, and they can't even copy our living room."

"Hey, it's okay, baby," Gabe promised. "I'll be here to cuddle with you until you sleep."

"You should sleep too." He lay his head against Gabe's chest. "You still have a lot of trouble with that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're six months though."

He sighed, closing his eyes. Gerard cursed loudly, throwing a lock. Mikey huffed, but didn't open his eyes.

"Gerard, try the other way."

"Oh, yeah..."

After two hours of Mikey questioning whether or not to just keep the twins for himself (Gabe would say no), Gerard and Frank finally finished baby-proofing the house. Gerard collapsed next to his brother and hugged him close. Frank got on his knees to start kissing the baby bump. Gabe glared at them, holding Mikey's hand and rubbing the side of his head softly. Mikey sighed gently as the twins inside his stomach began to kick out, then met Frank's eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked pleadingly.

"They say hi, Frank. You didn't do anything wrong." He smiled tiredly. "Talk to them."

"Oh, right. Um... Hi, baby." Frank's voice was soft, but he quickly got into the spirit of it. He told them about the room that he and Gerard had been making for them, and described the flowers that Gerard had painted on the tile floor.

He described in as much detail as he could what colors were, and after a while started rubbing the baby bump again to calm them. Gerard's hand joined his, and Mikey relaxed into Gabe, whose hand was on the small of his back. Ten minutes later, Mikey was asleep and softly snoring in Gabe's arms. Gabe waited until the babies stopped moving to tell Gerard and Frank to go to bed. Then he carried Mikey to the guest bedroom and curled close to him there.

* * *

Mikey was wrapped up in a large, heavy blanket, his hands resting on his baby bump. He was tired and cold, and though his youngest sons had gotten possessive, he was a little lonely. Gabe and Pete were at the doctor with Brandi, as the little girl had been throwing up all week. Mikey was sure she had a bug, and Gabe had flipped out. He had only waited this long because she had been clinging to their bed up until now.

"Daddy? Is Brandi going to be okay?" Remus asked.

"Of course she is, baby. They're getting her checked out right now so that she'll get better soon." Mikey smiled softly. "Your sister is one strong little girl."

"Oh... Okay. Does she need stickers?"

"I'm sure she would like it if she had some stickers." He smiled softly at his son. "But she needs rest, and maybe some medicine. I know she'll need to eat some more for a little while."

"Okay, Daddy. Can I give her my stickers?"

"We'll bring her some stickers of her own, baby."

"Okay." He cuddled back up. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"Why does Uncle Gee always say that?"

"Say what?"

"'How for long?'" he quoted.

"Because I had a lot of babies, and Uncle Gee finds it funny to ask how long I've been pregnant this time."

"What's pregant?" Patrick asked.

"Pregnant is when someone is going to have a baby."

"But you're not. Uncle Frank is getting a baby."

"Your uncles are getting babies, yes. But I'm having them, so they have somewhere safe to grow." He smiled.

"Oh. Okay." They hugged him tighter, and he sighed.

"Can someone get me something warm to drink?" he asked.

"Coming." Alex brought him some hot cocoa, then sat down across from him.

"Hey, Al." He smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Well. I think I passed my test today."

"That's good." He nodded softly and sipped the drink. "How's everything else?"

"Good. I'm officially the only reason Tori's not getting ripped off."

"Oh?"

"She needed someone to help her with her finances on her drawings."

Mikey laughed. "She doesn't have to sell."

"She wants to."

"Well, as long as you're not jacking prices up for everyone wanting a sample."

Alex smiled, shaking his head. Mikey shifted a little, sighing. The house was pleasantly noisy, with all of the children running around. Mikey couldn't wait for Gerard's midnight calls for reassurances that crying at the moon didn't mean the baby was mad at him.

It was rather peaceful, if you ignored the illness Brandi had come down with.

* * *

Luckily, Brandi had just needed rest and fluids. She was bouncing back quickly, and she had snuck downstairs for a glass of water.

She forgot about the water when she saw her daddy wincing and trying to pick up his dropped phone. She handed it to him.

"Daddy, why are you crying?"

"D-Daddy hurts right now," he told her, leaning against the table for support as he called his husbands.

"Hello?" Gabe asked groggily.

"Call Gee. I'm having babies."

* * *

Gabe paced the hall while Pete watched. They had been planning for this ever since they knew Mikey was pregnant. Gerard and Frank were in the room with him, and Jason had agreed to watch the kids. They had been worried at first, but Jason had proven to be a natural. Especially when someone knew about his foot. Tori was also helping out.

In the delivery room, Mikey was sobbing and throwing his head back. Gerard and Frank both were holding his hands, encouraging him softly as Mikey went through the birth of his niece and nephew. The doctor was watching over them and offering guidance. He checked his dilation after a little while.

"Okay, Mr. Way, you need to push. Push."

Mikey pushed hard as he could through the contraction, letting out a high pitched sound. He didn't loosen his grip when it passed, instead just lowering his head again as he caught his breath. He looked at Frank, biting his lip.

"Don't you fucking dare bother asking for more babies, Frank."

"Never," he promised, voice high with the pain of Mikey's grip.

"Man up," Mikey yipped softly as another contraction hit. "You're not the one giving birth. Fuck!"

Mikey onstage was dull and still. He didn't do tricks. He didn't jerk around or attempt anything Frank would ever dream of. Mikey in the delivery room was an expert with a grimace/smile hybrid. He stretched when he needed to. He spread his legs when he needed more room, and he pushed when his body told him. Mikey in the delivery room was a beast that even Frank couldn't put a candle to.

The labor took hours, but when Frank and Gerard's babies finally came out (boy, then girl), Mikey was exhausted and happy. He closed his eyes and let the doctors clean him and stitch him up. He wanted nothing more right now than to see his husbands. His eyes were closed when Gabe and Pete were allowed to come see him.

"He looks so peaceful," Pete whispered softly to Gabe, walking slightly ahead of him.

Mikey opened his eyes, slumping back. "What's it to you?" he asked hoarsely, slight smile on his face. He was a little distraught.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Gabe asked, sitting next to him and rubbing his arm.

"Little harder to give away babies than I thought," he answered softly. "That's all."

Gabe nodded, pulling him close to rub his back gently. Mikey closed his eyes, tired and sore beyond words. He still felt accomplished. Just... He was sad. In mourning for the twins he had grown inside his stomach but would not be able to raise.

* * *

A few months after Bandit and Miles' birth, Mikey finally snapped completely out of the slight funk he'd been in. He was happy. He had been for the entire pregnancy, he had been ever since Gabe had taken his first steps after Brandi's birth. But for the past few months, it had been slightly dimmed.

The bright smiles Gabe woke up to were worth it.

 


End file.
